MB City
THIS PAGE IS COMPLETELY OUTDATED. PLEASE CHECK THE OFFICIAL DISCORD SERVER (discord.gg/fJae5at) FOR UP-TO-DATE NEWS! __FORCETOC__MB City is an under-development world created in 2012 by Martin L. MB City does not welcome population yet, because it does not have needed infrastructures to welcome people. History The first 2 years, I, Martin, was slowly building. Originally, I wasn't building a city, I was only following my imagination and the world had no name ! Between 2015 and early 2017, construction stopped. Indeed, I didn't have time to build. In late 2017, I was building little by little, and MB started to look like a city, not a messy grouping of blocks. And since June 2018, I am working hard on MB, that now looks like a City. Since November 24th, 2018, MB City is on the Featured List of the game! But, what does "MB" mean ? An old friend named Brice,' '''wanted to build in my world too. I created his part of the world (everything outside the river. Originally, I thought that size sufficient). '''MB' is the two initials of our names : M''' stands for '''Martin '''and '''B for''' Brice'. But, I lost contact with Brice, and he never built in my world. I decided to keep that name because I don't hate it. However, if you have suggestions for a new name, feel free ! '''How to get news or give ideas for/feedbacks from the world ? ' You can see news from MB City or give feedbacks at the Eden Discord server (discord.gg/fJae5at), I have a channel : #mb-city ! You can also get leaks for the next versions of MB City ! City News Wednesday, November 28th BREAKING NEWS Brice’s house has been tore down and rebuilt next to Jeremy’s and Santiago’s house. It is apparently named « Brice Palace ». ' '''The old owner of the house has disappeared so the city seized the house and sold it to another Brice, the actual mayor of Direct City Empire. ' '''Saturday, November 24th, 12:31 For the second time of its history, Brice’s house have been condemned. Is that synonym of definitive demolition? We will all know further very soon. Wednesday, October 24th, 18:18 * MB City News is proud to announce that the firework at the airport will be done on November 3rd! Our teams will be there to film that event that was supposed to celebrate MB Airport opening (but works fell behind :( ) * A worlds flag tower has been built. This tower, built next to the nationalities monument towers, shows the flags of Direct City Empire, Garden of Eden, Olympic Metropolis, Ocean Shores and Frabanta and maybe even more worlds! Discussions are underway. * The city decided to share her projects for the future : to make the ice slide more discreet and to renovate the tennis stadium. As always, stay tuned to MB City News! Find us on discord.gg/fJae5at! Saturday, October 20th, 16:36 MB City organization announced that the first house of the city has been built (excluding Brice's and Santiago's houses) (see picture) ! They also shared few plans for the future. The pool (on the centre of this picture) is destined to be demolished. The whole place will be turned into houses! They also said that the filming studios extension won't belong to Warner Bros, but they assure that the Hogwarts maquette will be built and opened to the public. 'Current version changes ' Compared to V5, V6 includes : -'Built:' Jeremy's house, Brice palace, studios facility, mini games building, apartment tower, parking at the airport -'Renovated:' Cinema, stadium, big part of the metro line, TF1 tower (extension), big tennis field (turned into mini games building parking) -'Demolished:' Tennis stadium, old Brice's house, the big ice slide, Next version changes The current version of MB City is V6. Here are the major changes for the next version''' (without taking into consideration future beta versions) ! '''To be built: Endestripe's house, town hall (at the place of the old tennis stadium, parking of the studios To be renovated: '''Exterior set (it will change at each version) (Christmas edition) '''To be demolished: '''the last useless things (the concentrated forest, the abandoned wood house..) '''Uncertain: Maze, highway THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT ! <3 Category:Worlds Category:Screenshot Competition Category:Featured List November 2018